This invention relates to a game. In particular it relates to a word game which can be played with a set of cards or with a set of cards in combination with a board.
According to the invention there is provided a game playing apparatus comprising a set of cards, each card having printed thereon items selected from a predetermined category, which category is identified on the card and wherein the items are arranged in subgroups according to different degrees of difficulty regarding their perceived recognisability as being members of a set falling within the category.
The game playing apparatus may further comprise a board and a plurality of playing pieces for placement on the board during play of the game for tracking the progress of the game, wherein the board is demarcated into a number of playing areas, each playing area being subdivided into a plurality of playing spaces, the playing areas being arranged in partially overlapping relationship, whereby the playing areas have at least some of said playing spaces in common.
Also according to the invention there is provided a game playing apparatus comprising a board and a plurality of playing pieces for placement on the board during play of the game for tracking the progress of the game, wherein the board is demarcated into a number of playing areas, each playing area being subdivided into a plurality of playing spaces, the playing areas being arranged in partially overlapping relationship, whereby the playing areas have at least some of said playing spaces in common, and wherein the playing areas are colour-coded to distinguish the playing areas from one another and each playing area is provided with a set of said playing pieces which is correspondingly colour-coded.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention below.